


Not So Lonely Arrow Girl

by AQA473



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cheating, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQA473/pseuds/AQA473
Summary: After Link blew Rola's mind with his intense arrow-shooting, she gets caught up thinking about him at work. As if summoned by her sheer will, he returns and proceeds to blow her mind again. This time, they have an unexpected audience.





	Not So Lonely Arrow Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a couple other stories on here with this exact pairing (she's super sexual guys) so I hope I can give a different spin on it. Should I every write the sequel, it will definitely take a different turn. And I wrote this before knowing there were others so I apologize if I'm stepping on anyone's toes. I had a lot of fun writing this, though.

Hmm… That young man, that blonde hair, and—ooh!—what a butt.

Rola leaned on the counter of The Curious Quiver, idly tousling one of the braids hanging by the side of her face, her eyes staring through the ceiling and into the ether. She hadn’t seen someone shoot arrows like that in… well, it’d been some time. Just thinking about it made her body shift in ways she forgot she could.

Her mouth hung open as one of her hands slipped off the counter. It traveled down her thigh, pushed up her skirt, and found its way into her folds. She bit her lip, fingering herself softly. The familiar tug of her insides on her fingers made her eyes glaze over. That young man, that vacant stare, so eager for arrows…

“Ah…” She squeezed her lips tightly, suddenly aware of the sounds she made. Not that it stopped her. Her fingers plunged feverishly into her, the two digits scraping like she was digging for gold. And she was digging for gold; sweet, sweet, pleasurable gold.

_If that man came back—ooh… I’d fletch_ his _arrows…_

“Mmh…” Her thigh shook for a second as a wave passed over her. She continued working her fingers into herself, pinching the muscles between her inserted fingers and her thumb. Her other hand gripped the opposite side of the counter and she collapsed onto it, panting over the wood.

She shook into the counter as her fingers moved more rapidly. “G-goddess… ah!” Tingles started to form around her fingers, fanning out through her body like ripples in a stream, or the flames of those fires the blonde boy lit…

_Goddess, he could light those fires…_

“Unh!” Her eyes shut and her mouth went paper thin, the lines of her face creasing around her lips. She shoved her fingers in slowly, once, twice, each time drawing out her orgasm. Moisture coated the inside of her thighs as she pulled every once of pleasure she could from the moment.

Her hand released, falling away from her hole, and she panted heavily into her counter. Her eyes fluttered open just as the door to the store parted.

She immediately bolted up, yanking down her skirt and wiping her hand on it. She smiled, but her cheeks were dark brown.

“H-hey, welcome to the— _oh_ …” Her guard fell down as she saw who’d decided to return to her store.

The tight-assed lad in the blue tunic, a bow strung over his back and those lovely golden locks flowing with the breeze coming from the closing door, looked straight to her. He didn’t even glance to the still empty arrow displays.

Rola was wet again. “Welcome back, kid.” She folded her arms in front of her, more to keep them from diving under the counter again than anything else.

He casually looked over her inventory as he approached the counter, be refocused on her once he reached her.

“Sorry, haven’t had time to restock yet. Takes a couple days.”

He rubbed his arm, but only for a moment.

Rola bit her lip.

“Since you’re here, though, I’d love it if you did something else for me. If you don’t mind, of course.”

His eyebrows rose imperceptibly, his vacant eyes looking into her very eager ones.

“Just,” she looked him up and down, paying particular attention to his crotch. “Come into the back, just for a sec.”

She moved to the back door, opening it as she heard him come behind the counter. The hairs on her neck stood on end. _Is this really happening?_ The thought alone nearly made her come.

They entered her room and she walked to the far side, parting the curtains. She didn’t have the best view, just a few feet of space and then sheer cliff face, but there was enough room for light to get in, saving her from having to light a lantern.

“You’re probably wondering what I need from you.” She stepped around her bed, taking off her Shiekah robe, tossing it and the sash on her dresser.

The boy just watched her from the doorway, but the weight passing between the balls of his feet told her all she needed to know.

“Come over here and find out.” Rola sat on the side of her bed, sandals removed, now wearing nothing but her tight Shiekah top and black skirt.

The bed was made for two, but two people hadn’t shared it for years. Rola was more than willing to change that.

He stepped closer, arms at his sides. Once he was only a few inches away, Rola grabbed him by the waistband and pulled him until his knees were touching the bed. He didn’t resist when her fingers started undoing his belt.

His pants and underwear fell down quickly, a long, rapidly hardening cock now resting in Rola’s hands.

It was hot and twitched once, the head jumping up. Her chest tightened just looking at it. Her body shaded it from the light coming in through the window, but she could see the veins running its length. She didn’t hesitate a second longer before sliding it into her waiting mouth.

“Gh,” the kid grunted.

The cock was easily several inches long, enough to fill her mouth and then some. She gagged when it hit the back of her throat.

_Goddess, I’m rusty._

She slid off the bed onto her knees and grabbed his hips. His fingers dug into her hair but didn’t pull, letting her bob her head along his length.

It was soft, warm, and a little sweaty. Sweaty from shooting arrows with those tight shoulders and smooth ass…

She hit the base of his cock, her nose hitting his tunic still hanging down.

“Glk,” she spat, her fingers flexing as she found a way to move air around the cock filling her throat. Once oxygen started flowing through her nose, she started to slide up and down again.

Her saliva quickly coated his entire dick, dripping onto the floor and filling the room with a sickly wet noise.

Both his hands grabbed her head and her eyes went wide.

He thrust into her mouth, face-fucking her, his knees bending. Every thrust forced more spit from her mouth and her eyes rolled. She stopped trying to breathe and just let him go.

A few more seconds and his gripped her head to his groin. His cock pulsated as cum spilled down her throat. She swallowed as fast as she could, but it wasn’t enough. It filled her mouth, flowed past her lips, and came out her nose. He kept coming, keeping her head pinned to his shaft even as she pushed against his legs.

Finally, he released her. She fell back against the bed, a fountain of cum spilling down her front. She choked out air, coughing through the torrent of cum that filled her mouth.

The cock in front of her didn’t waver, still hard and dripping with cum.

She ran her hand over her mouth, dirtying her hand wrap. “Gonna fuck more or what, kid?”

The blonde threw his tunic aside and pulled Rola up onto her bed. She unclipped her skirt before he could rip it, letting him remove it without harming the fabric. He got on the bed and fell into her.

“ _Ah!_ ” His cock slid deep into her, filling her with a single plunge. Her heart pounded in her chest and she grabbed his shoulder blades as she came.

Either not noticing her ignoring her orgasm, he fucked her relentlessly, his back arched over her smaller body. The shadows cast by the hair over his face hid his expression, but Rola didn’t care to see it. She just wanted that hard cock to go as far as it could.

She hooked an ankle around his leg and moaned into his shoulder. The bed creaked and quaked. Something somewhere fell to the floor in a clatter but she didn’t care.

He pushed up her top, the cum-soaked cloth bunching up above her chest. He pressed on her tits and palmed them roughly, slamming into her.

“Shit… _ah_ …” She was still recovering from her earlier orgasm, and was now feeling tingles again. Her legs parted to give him a wide berth. She was sure they’d leave an impression in the bed after this.

“Gah!” He grunted and slammed into her, holding her close.

“Hah,” she gasped, feeling the warmth of his cum filling her. It didn’t spill out, but the hot liquid touched places. She wanted to come again. The need made her whole body ache.

The boy obliged.

“Ah, _fuck!_ ” She moaned.

He started fucking her again, barely a handful of heartbeats after his climax.

She gave up, her arms falling to the bed as he fucked her limp body. She wasn’t used to this. No one had fucked her this hard in… she couldn’t honestly remember. Younger than 20, that was for sure.

Her head rolled back. She grinned.

\---

Eighteen, nineteen… mhm, okay, gonna need a few more than that, perhaps.

“Olkin! We have,” she recounted the arrows for the third time. “Twenty arrows! Do we need more?”

An old, gray-haired man rested in a chair at the far end of the room. He nodded, apparently dozing. He blinked away his sleep and yawned heavily. “Hm? Oh, oh, nineteen…”

“No, we have twenty. Unless you mean we need nineteen?”

“No, no! Um, ten?” he nodded again. “Yeah, yeah, ten. Get ten more. That should be enough.”

Kakariko village was small but resourceful. They maintained a good stock of food at all times of the year and its people never starved, but they achieved such success by being vigilant. Their food stores were fine, for now, but the best hunting season was upon them. Paya always assisted in any way she could, even if she didn’t do the hunting herself.

“Ten, okay! I’ll go get the arrows. Make sure everyone’s ready so you all can head out as soon as I return!”

Olkin just nodded, falling promptly back asleep once she left the small cottage.

Paya hiked down the road, her arms held up as she kept a decent pace. The sun burned overhead, but clouds approached in the distance. It would make good cover for the hunters. She strolled past her and Impa’s house, looing so austere on its raised platform. After the incident with the ancient heirloom, she didn’t like being away longer than necessary.

She walked up to The Curious Quiver and slid open the door.

“Rola, we need some more… arrows.”

No one was inside, the store apparently closed. In the middle of the day? Rola didn’t receive many customers, that was true, but she never closed early. At least, not anytime Paya could remember.

The lapse of sound after she finished speaking revealed a curious noise. Like wood clattering, or shaking. Whatever it was, it was coming from the room beyond the vacant counter.

She really didn’t want to interrupt whatever was happening, but what if she was being attacked, or those thieves had returned!? But she couldn’t just barge in there! Window! There was a window in the back of The Curious Quiver. A fair compromise, Paya reasoned.

She left out the front door and circled around the back. The curtain was open. Good. That meant she could see what was happening. She shimmied behind the house as thunder echoed in the far distance. She was sandwiched between the house and a wall of rock and she carefully climbed on the lip of wood that hung over the ground below the window.

She looked inside. Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. Her scream was drowned out by the thunder.

\---

A shocked, white-haired girl peered in through the window, thunder roaring outside. Rola just smiled at her as her body shook from the blonde’s powerful thrusts.

Paya didn’t move, watching every second of Rola’s ravishing encounter.

“Mh, fuck me harder, kid!” She made sure to be extra loud. Surely, Paya could hear her through the thin walls.

The boy followed her command, leaning over her and lifting her legs around his waist.

“Guh!” She grunted as the kid hammered into her. She used her arms to support herself in order to keep from being pushed too far across the bed.

He was relentless. His strong grip didn’t ease up, only tightening as he forced himself into her.

She grabbed at her bedsheets and mewled unintelligible words. She kept her eyes on their silent audience of one.

Paya watched with darting eyes, unable to maintain eye contact with Rola. Her face was beet-red and her hands shook.

Rola smiled at her and winked.

“ _Uhn”_ ’ She moaned.

The kid slowed but pounded her harder, each thrust feeling like a blow from a sledgehammer. Her body shook from each impact and she had trouble keeping her eyes open.

He let go of her legs, collapsing onto her, and grabbed her shoulders as her made several short, hard thrusts.

Again, the sensation of him filling her overwhelmed her senses. She came, too, her thighs shaking around his toned hips. She grabbed his tight ass, keeping him pinned to her.

“Fuck, kid…” she breathed.

His hot cum poured out of her, no longer able to stay inside her. It oozed out like honey, sliding down her skin and seeping into her bed.

She looked back to the window, but Paya was gone.

The kid shoved in two more times, two more spurts of cum shooting into Rola, before he pulled out. He panted, his whole chest heaving with every breath.

Rola ran her fingers around the outside of her nether lips. Cum quickly collected on her finger. “Mmh, that’s good.” She fingered herself slowly, feeling the thick liquid churn inside of her. If she wasn’t careful, she’d come again, and she was a little exhausted.

The boy stood up, his cock finally softening. He quickly gathered his things, cheeks a bright red. Almost as red as Paya’s.

Rola sat up, still spread-eagle. “Got somewhere to be?” She chuckled. “That’s fine. Thanks for helpin’ me out, kid. I’ll be sure to give you a discount the next time you wanna get some arrows. And, don’t worry, both my doors are always open for you.” She winked at him.

He strung his belt together and pulled on his tunic. After a quick fix of his hair, he gave Rola a slight bow and left. The door shutting behind him sounded louder than usual.

She laid back down in a heap, sighing. She stared up at the ceiling, her whole body weak and probably bruised. All that pounding was catching up to her. She feared whether she’d be able to walk for a week. Touching herself for a second, she figured it was worth it.

A tiny, shy girl popped up in her mind. Maybe it was even more worth it than she thought.


End file.
